


Cuddle

by mormarninja1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: All characters are age appropriate, Kinktober, M/M, Pet Play, day 29
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1
Summary: Kinktober Day 29 - Pet PlayHe walks to it and opens the drawer, inside is a light blue collar, golden tag with “Miles” engraved onto it, and he picks it up.No smut in this one but I wanted to show another side to the Pet Play kink that I think people forget about, so I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946821
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using @Flowerdicks_ on Twitters Kinktober prompts so please go check them out!

The moment they closed the door behind them they both let out sighs of relief. Outside their home they were public figures, hero’s, always recognised, always asked for pictures and autographs.   
A simple trip to the shops was like walking down a red carpet at some award ceremony for them, so once behind the walls of their home they could drop their public faces.

After their moment of relief they both looked to one another, a simple smile shared between hedgehog and fox before they made their way to the kitchen, bags in hand.   
They didn’t need words between them as they put the shopping away, they had been together for so long now that they both knew when silence was good and bad between them. This silence was the good kind, earlier in the week they had saved the city from Dr. Eggman and the people of the city were still riding the high, so they had been mobbed rather heavily on their shopping trip, and the silence was nice to hear after the shouting and yelling in the streets and shops.

Tails looked at Sonic, he had finished his half but the blue blur was still putting items away, Tails smiled to himself at the sight of the blue hero taking his time. He then walked past Sonic, hand dragging over Sonic’s back soothingly, as he left the kitchen and made his way to their bedroom.

Another part of their lives they had to keep secretive, the public had seen them as brothers since the beginning and it would be hard to explain their transformation from brothers to lovers without serious backlash. Their friends knew, of course, they had all been accepting and supportive of their love and respected their wish to keep it a secret until they could find a way to make it public. 

Tails takes another moment, he had come to get their dirty clothes to wash them, but now he was eyeing up the bedside table. He walks to it and opens the drawer, inside is a light blue collar, golden tag with “Miles” engraved onto it, and he picks it up.   
It had taken him a while to open up about this want to Sonic, but his lover had bought him this collar to show him that he accepted and wanted Miles to indulge in this fetish. 

Without a second though Miles stripped, clothes into the washing basket and collar in hand as he made his way back to the kitchen. Sonic’s back was to him, he had the kettle on and two cups out, Tails coughed to get his lovers attention.

“Hey, I’m making som-!” Sonic stopped mid sentence, he hadn’t been expecting to turn and see Tails standing naked in the doorway of their kitchen, a light blush across his white cheeks and hands behind his back. “S-sorry...I was wondering...would you…?” Tails brought his hands into view, the light blue collar in them, and held it out in Sonic’s direction. 

Sonic smiled warmly at him, Tails always was shy to ask about wanting this, and Sonic could and would never deny him this. “Come here my kit~” His voice is soft and laced with love, Tails nodded and slowly walked up to Sonic. The blue blur gently takes the collar and runs his fingers over the smooth blue leather on one side and on the other a soft wool so it would not hurt to wear for long periods of time.   
Tails turns around without a word and holds his head high, Sonic moves to put the collar on, taking a moment to kiss the back of Tails’s neck before he straps it on, he knew the right tightness and had no issue as he finished within moments.   
His hands lingered and stroked over Tails’s shoulders before slowly wrapping around him, pulling him into a gentle hug. “My good kit~” He whispers into Tails’s ear.  
Tails gave a little sigh as a reply, his hands resting on Sonic’s arms as he leaned back into the hug. The hug was nice but Tails wanted to feel more of Sonic, he turned in the hedgehog’s arms so he could face him, nuzzling into his blue lover's neck and wrapping his own arms around his lovers still clothed body. 

Sonic held Tails close, his hands petting and stroking through yellow fur soothingly, both for him and his kit. “You're such a good boy~” He whispers as he softly kisses his foxes forehead. Tails’s ear flatten and he nuzzles a little harder into Sonic’s neck, he loved hearing Sonic praise him, loved being called “My kit~” or “My good boy~”, and the way Sonic pet him, rubbed behind his ears and kneaded his back made him feel so loved and cared for.   
Sonic was the only one who had ever made him feel this safe and loved, he could be defenceless, let down his guard and become more needy with Sonic. He could become like a house pet, careless and trusting that his owner or master would take care of him.

They stayed like that for a while, just cuddling and holding one another, until Tails shivered. “You cold kit~?” Tails nodded into Sonic’s neck and the hedgehog kissed his head one last time before pulling back enough to look down at Tails. “How about we go to the couch and cuddle there? We can cuddle up under the blankets and I can pet you while we watch a movie, sound good?” Tails hummed his reply, letting go of Sonic so he could take his hand. The blue blur squeezed it softly and started to lead the way. “That’s my good boy~”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I’m hoping to keep these short so I can get through everyday of Kinktober!  
> Very day has a different Sonic ship (some will make two appearances) so if you wanna read more please follow me!
> 
> And if you see and spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know with a comment!


End file.
